Tell Me Where it Hurts
by Doe Eyed Dreamer
Summary: Sydney was excited to see her childhood friend Jacob again. But when she returns to La Push the happy boy she knew had transformed into a brooding, snappish teenager. Can she salvage what they had? Why are so many strange things happening? And just who IS Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss, please refrain from sticking your head out the window."

I pulled back, giving the cab driver a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." I apologized, just a tad embarrassed. _What was I, a dog?_ "I was just trying to get a clear shot and—well..."

I held up my camera in explanation and I heard the man chuckle—a deep, pleasing sound that warmed my insides.

"No worries." He said, and I caught his brown eyes crinkling in the rear mirror. They were wide and kind. "It'd just be a shame if such a pretty girl ended up road kill is all."

I cringed, imagining my limp body bouncing and banging against the concrete in too vivid detail.

 _That'd be one hell of a skid mark_.

"Yeah," I agreed, buckling my seatbelt for good measure, "That would be bad."

But even as my sense of self-preservation prevailed, I still eyed the greenery outside the window longingly, and he noticed, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

"You must not be from around here." He surmised, and my eyes jumped to his in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, genuinely curious. I imagined most would assume because I was Native American I'd be from these parts.

His eyes crinkled again.

"Your attire isn't really appropriate for the weather for one," he stated, eying my t-shirt and jean shorts dubiously before continuing, "And you're filming the scenery. No one films a place like this except tourists."

I laughed. The man had valid points.

"I suppose not." I conceded, running my fingers over the edges of my camera absently. He met my eyes in the mirror, questioning without words. I didn't feel he was being nosy on purpose, he was just genuinely curious, and I decided to answer despite the slight twinge of my gut.

"I was from here originally." I revealed, watching carefully for his reaction before continuing, "But then stuff happened and my father and I moved to California. And now..."

I trailed and he bobbed his head knowingly.

"And now you're back." He finished and I nodded wordlessly. His voice seemed skeptical when he spoke next, "So why would you leave such an exciting place like that to return here?"

I shrugged, sobering suddenly as I fiddled with my camera lens.

"Because." I murmured, but didn't expound on my statement.

The man didn't question further, sensing I didn't want to discuss the matter any longer. We drove in silence for the next twenty minutes until he stopped in front of a familiar yellow-painted house. My heart leapt at the sight of it, and I was grappling for my bags and flinging open the door before the car even came to a complete stop.

"Whoa there Miss!" The cabbie shouted, but I barely heard him.

I was back.

After all these years.

I paid the driver and he left with a small chuckle and a wave of his hand, leaving me alone in front of the petite, but well-kept house.

A large smile blossomed across my face.

 _Finally._

I immediately began filming, making sure to catch every minuscule detail. Different flowers were planted in the garden, striking red and golds surrounding the perimeter instead of the purple tulips from my memory. The shutters were painted a dark, earthy green that complimented coloring of the house quite nicely, and the old willow tree out back was missing.

I frowned, momentarily upset at the tree's absence. It had held many childhood memories.

 _But you're here to make new ones remember?_ My mind reminded and the feeling passed as fleetingly as it had come.

"I wonder how much everyone has changed." I mused to myself, lowering the camera reflexively.

My eyes drifted to the dark-painted front door.

Only one way to find out.

I practically bounced up the old porch steps, giddiness and excitement keeping me from thinking straight as I flung open the front door without knocking and barreled into the house.

"Billy?" I called, eyes flitting around erratically. I was practically busting at the seams, biting my lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. "Jake?"

I dropped my bags at the door, wandering further into the house as I listened for signs of life. _Was no one home?_

Despite the changes to the outward appearance of the house, the inside remained exactly as I remembered it, all rich dark oak, and an unmistakable tribal vibe. I caught sight of a familiar picture on the curio cabinet, and my heart swelled nearly twice its size in my chest.

It was of Jake and I, cuddled together on a dinosaur blanket, chubby cheeks smeared with baby food. My index finger had a mind of its own, reaching out to trace the frame with a gentle touch.

 _'He had more hair than me.'_ I couldn't help but thinking, before moving on.

The old floorboards creaked beneath my sneakers, and I welcomed the noise. It was just too quiet in here.

"Rachel?" I yelled. "Rebecca? Anyone here?"

My feet led me towards the kitchen, the familiar tangerine of the walls jumping out at me and drawing me in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it.

And that's precisely when my stomach growled. _Loudly._

"I'm sure Billy won't mind if I get a snack," I mused out loud, only to startle upon entering the room. Their refrigerator was _massive._

I admittedly made quite a ruckus as I scrambled about—banging cabinets and slamming drawers—and was mildly surprised the neighbors didn't come to investigate the noise, before deciding it was probably for the best.

I'm sure at the moment I strongly resembled a starving bum.

I found a peach at the bottom of the refrigerator and shoved it in my mouth, holding it with my teeth as I continued to plow elbow-deep into food heaven.

Cake. Pasta. Chicken. Bread rolls. It was all here.

And it was all calling my name.

I pulled back with an armful of food, intent on devouring every last morsel when a small noise stopped me in my tracks.

"Sydney?" The familiar gravely voice shot straight through my body and I whirled around to see the man I once considered to be my second father.

The peach dropped from my mouth in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Billy..." I breathed, chest constricting.

He was older, with wrinkles around his mouth, and crows feet around his eyes. His hair was mostly grey and not the striking black I remembered, and he was in a wheelchair.

I frowned.

 _When did that happen?_

"You could really give Jacob a run for his money in the food department."

It never occurred to me how rude it might have seemed to shovel through someone else's fridge until that moment, and I felt my cheeks burning at Billy's amused look.

"So that's the deal with the mutant fridge?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. He saw right through me, I could tell by subtle twitch of his mouth, but thankfully he played along.

"Jake and his friends all have hearty appetites, being growing boys and all." His smile stretched, "But enough of that, you'll see it for yourself. Come, I'll show you to your room."

I deposited the food on the counter, scurrying after Billy as he exited the room. I had to walk swiftly to keep pace with him, and couldn't help but think for a guy in a wheelchair, he sure did get around fast.

He stopped before the third door on the left, turning his chair to look at me expectantly. I took the hint, walking past him to twist the knob.

The room was small, but cozy. A fluffy bed with blue blankets took up the entire left side of the room, while a desk and sliding closet took up the other. In the center was a large window containing a window seat with numerous pillows.

 _It was perfect._

"Well?" Billy asked from the doorway, and it was then that I noticed he had yet to enter the room. His posture was rigid, and although he was smiling, his dark eyes held question.

 _He's nervous_ , I realized, and a bordering manic smile stretched across my lips.

 _Same old Billy black._

I raced towards him, enveloping the man in an enthusiastic embrace that nearly knocked him off his chair.

"I love it." I assured him, and his answering chuckle tickled the hairs on my forehead.

"Welcome Back Sydney."

* * *

 **A/n: This is just a teaser to see if anyone is interested. Jacob, along with Rachel and Paul will debut in the next chapter. Please review, I'd love to hear from all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you so much for all that have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far, you guys are what keep the cogs turning in this chaotic thing I call my mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Sydney and her weird antics**

 **Happy reading!**

 **P.s. I apologize to anyone who's already read this, I had to fix some typos and add some details and whatnot**

* * *

"Dad, I'm _fine_." I stressed for had to be the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

After getting settled in, I decided to call my father to pass time, but that proved to be a _major_ mistake. The man was in full mother-hen mode, and it was suffocating even from thousands of miles away.

"Look, Sydney, I know Billy's a great man and all," said smothering parent was saying, "But you forget _I've_ known him since we were children. And frankly, the guy can be a bit forgetful at times."

I rolled my eyes, pointing my camera at the ceiling to test the lighting. I was practically burning to film my new room, yet I knew if I attempted doing so while speaking to my father he would definitely catch on to my distracted tone.

A sigh left my lips.

And then I would be subjected to yet _anothe_ r one of his absurdly long lectors. And trust me, the man could talk a politician's ear off.

My mind recoiled at the idea, focusing back on the conversation at hand.

"Remember that time you and Jacob got your hands stuck in the toilet?" he demanded. I opened my mouth to answer that that particular incident happened at _school,_ not the Black's residence, but he didn't wait, words jumbling into each other as he ruthlessly ploughed onwards. "It took fifteen minutes for someone to notice two five year olds were missing _. Fifteen_ minutes! That's way too long!"

His voice took on a panicked edge, and I groaned, knowing what was coming before the words even left his mouth.

"Sydney, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

My heart leapt in my throat.

 _No!_ I couldn't be sent back home. I **refused.**

 _Everything would be for nothing._

And I absolutely would _not_ allow that to happen.

"Dad I'm _seventeen,_ not seven." I answered, beyond exasperated by this point. "I don't require twenty-four hour supervision."

"That's not the point!" he exclaimed, and I could imagine him flailing his arms about exuberantly. Unfortunately, yes, my dad was _that_ guy. The one that spoke with his entire body and overreacted about every miniscule thing.

Sometimes it was endearing, but right now it was just plain annoying.

"Look Dad-" I broke in, knowing he was going to launch into another tirade, "Billy just called for dinner and I have to go now."

His answering words were dubious.

"At four o'clock?"

My eyes snapped to the clock on my nightstand. It blared the same numbers back at me.

 _4:00 p.m._

Shit. I didn't realize it was that early.

"Yup." I lied anyway. _Anything to end this ridiculous conversation._

"I didn't hear him." He protested. Clearly frowning, if the tone of his voice were any indication.

"I did." I countered.

"Let me speak with him." He challenged.

My pulse stuttered a little.

"He's busy." I retorted flippantly.

He huffed.

"Sydney-"

"Dad you're breaking up!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sleeve against the receiver to create a static noise. "I think all the rain is here is messing with the connection."

There was a brief pause in which I thought I'd successfully fooled him, but I should have known he'd read me better than that.

It _was_ the oldest trick in the book after all.

"Sydney, a little drizzling doesn't mess with phone connections." he deadpanned.

I made a face.

Well it _should._

"Sydney..." he attempted once more, but by now I was _beyond_ fed up. He had to learn to let go, I couldn't be his little girl forever.

And frankly, I didn't _want_ to.

I loved my Dad, but it was about time I made my own decisions.

Starting _now._

"Look Dad," I stated firmly, "I love you, but I have to go now. Goodbye."

I heard an intake of breath that indicated he was about to speak, and quickly hung up the phone.

 _Click._

My entire body relaxed into the mattress, and I switched the camera on, attempting to calm the elevated beating my heart.

 _That was close_ , I thought as I panned the camera across the space _, Any longer and he might have actually considered flying me back._

I zoomed in on the open window, trailing the raindrops as they dripped down the glass, before panning over to my door, where I let out a startled squeak.

Someone was in my doorway.

"Billy!" I exclaimed, eyes wide. _When did he get there?_ "What the heck!"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and he laughed, wheeling further into the room. His chair made zero noise over the wooden floors, and I vaguely wondered if he was part ninja.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded, stomach flipping. I absolutely _detested_ when people snuck on me.

 _What if I did something embarrassing like document my videos in Peter Griffin's voice out of boredom? Or attempt to twerk in my underwear when my favorite song comes on?_

Both of which, sadly, being as goofy as I am, I did quite often. And the thought of anyone walking in on that was mortifying.

"A while." he admitted, playful smile quirking his lips at my disapproving look. "I thought you would notice me the moment I arrived, but you never did." he offered as explanation.

His dark eyes flickered to my cellphone at my side and his smile broadened.

"Your old man's still a worry-wart I see."

I groaned.

"Unfortunately."

A soft chuckle left his lips.

"Some things never change." he murmured, before wheeling towards the door. "Come." he instructed and I followed him obediently.

He lead us to the tribal themed dining room before stopping, turning to me with raised brows.

"Well?" he asked, noting my confused expression, "Let's set up for that early dinner you told your Pops about."

 _Cheeky._

* * *

"Sydney you wouldn't recognize Jake and the others." Billy said as we sat in front of the old television in the living room. After helping to prepare dinner (really, just handing him stuff), we decided to pass time until the others got here. Some old _Catfish_ re-run was on, but I was far more interested in the stories Billy was telling in my years of absence.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. Had everyone really changed _tha_ t much?

I thought of my own appearance since I'd last been in La Push.

Back then I was on the chubby side, with wild curly hair that looked as if I'd been electrocuted, and large amber eyes. I fingered my now collar-length wavy hair, glancing down at my toned, slender physique.

 _Would they recognize me?_

Billy nodded.

"Puberty's been very kind to them." he answered, and I got the feeling I was missing some sort of inside joke by the secretive way he smiled.

 _Huh?_

I opened my mouth to inquire exactly what he meant, when the doorbell rang, playing the same chiming lullaby I remembered. My pulse skittered, excitement surging through my veins.

 _Was that Rachel?_

 _Or Rebecca?_

 _Or_ Jake?

Billy must have caught on to my giddiness, giving an encouraging nod towards the door. I practically sprinted out of the room, pausing just before the door to exhale deeply, before yanking it open.

I was speechless.

The man on the front porch was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes upon. He stood an impressive 6'5, smooth copper skin pulling taught over rippling muscles. He was shirtless, despite the weather, abdominals so pronounced they appeared capable of cutting glass. His facial features were sharp and angular, with full sensual lips and a well-shaped nose.

And his _eyes_. Dear god his eyes were the color of melted chocolate, and staring right at me.

Something jolted through me. Something palpable, and jarring, and so _intense_ my knees went weak. Suddenly I wanted to know everything about this man. His dreams. His wants. His _desires_.

Especially his desires.

The furthest I'd ever gone with a guy was when Brandon Cooper attempted to cop a feel of my boob while we were kissing in his car. I had totally freaked and avoided him for weeks, yet now my mind flashed through several scenes that involved me and Mr. Gorgeous in _very_ compromising and _very_ sweaty predicaments.

His gaze bored into mine, and when he swiped his tongue absently across his lower lip my lady-parts burst into tingles.

 _Oh God._

Something was seriously wrong with me. I'd never reacted this strongly to a guy before.

It was _frightening._

After several prolonged minutes of what was essentially eye-sex, I couldn't take it, forcefully ripping my gaze away. I could still feel him staring at me, and pointedly cleared my throat.

That seemed to snap him out of it, and he did the same, eyes aimed in any direction but mine.

So there we stood, each avoiding eye contact with the other, yet stealing small peeks from the corners of our eyes like kindergartners, despite the _very_ adult tension.

I bit my lip as I stole another peek only to encounter brown eyes, and immediately focused on my bare feet. This was so _awkward_.

Usually by now I would have fled a situation like this, (me plus silence equals no-no) but something inside me was urging me to engage him. To hear the voice I knew would make me a floundering puddle of pathetic goo at his feet. So I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi, I'm Sydney."

Apparently it was the exact _wrong_ thing to say.

His eyes nearly doubled in size, flickering in recognition, before he shoved past, nearly knocking me off my feet as he hastily barreled into the house and down the hall. The distant sound of a door slamming served as a shock to my senses, and then I began to panic.

 _Did I just allow a stranger into Billy's home?_

"Um...Billy?" I called uncertainly. I was still staring in the direction Mr. Gorgeous has fled. His face had taken on a panicked edge, and it was almost as if he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

But I had to have imagined that. Right?

What business did someone as big as him have being scared of _me_?

It made no sense.

Unless he was a burglar.

 _But then again burglars don't ring doorbells do they Sydney?_

Nope. No they did not.

Or at least I _hoped_ they didn't.

"Who was at the door Sydney?"

Billy had entered the room, eyes traveling from me to the still open door with raised brows.

I bit my lip, shutting the door quietly.

"I don't know." I admitted. _But he was smokin' hot._

Billy's brows climbed even higher.

"You don't...know?" he echoed dubiously.

I nodded, my skin beginning to flush under his intense stare. This was so _embarrassing._

"I didn't get to even ask!" I babbled, feeling helpless."He just shoved past me and went into one of the rooms!"

Billy looked as if he was on the verge of laughter, a bemused smile curling his lips and eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Which room Sydney?"

I frowned.

 _What did that even matter?_

Billy's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Just check the room."

I rolled my eyes, but in reality I was actually sort of anxious. Why did Billy want me to check which room Mr. Gorgeous locked himself into? He clearly didn't want to be bothered.

Sucking in a quick breath, I walked into the hall. Two doors lined each side, and I automatically ticked off Billy's room, my new room, and the bathroom as they were all left ajar. There was only one door that was shut, and shock spiraled through my body so fast I nearly fainted.

Mr. Gorgeous was _Jake._

* * *

Jake remained in his room until the doorbell rang for the second time nearly an hour later. This time I let Billy get the door, still embarrassed by my earlier episode with his son.

Clearly I'd offended him by not recognizing him at the door. And now he was avoiding me.

My heart pinched uncomfortably at the idea, and I slumped further into the couch. He was my best friend growing up. We were _supposed_ to pick up where we left off.

I never expected him to brush me off like that, even if I had managed to insult him. It was so uncharacteristic of the Jake I used to know I wondered if his body and looks weren't the only things that changed drastically.

 _Did he even still consider me his friend?_

"Billy! Jakey-boy!" a loud voice bellowed, and my curiosity got the better of me. I crept from the living room to peer into the doorway, watching as Billy conversed amicably with a man that was nearly as large as Jake.

Almost as if sensing my presence, his eyes darted in my direction, causing me to release a yelp of surprise.

"And you must be Sydney!" he deduced, dark eyes taking me in. He was very handsome, though in a more mature way than Jake was.

I crept from behind the wall shyly, giving a spastic little wave.

"Yup." I mumbled, glancing at him from beneath my lashes. "That's me."

 _Sydney the creep._

Billy must have noticed my discomfort, wheeling until he was at my side. He placed a light hand on my arm.

"Sydney, you remember Paul right?"

I nodded, eyes narrowing as my mind conjured up an image of a young boy with crazy hair. The difference between that boy and the man before me was astounding, and I found myself gaping in awe. _This_ was skinny, buck-toothed Paul?

I guess Billy wasn't lying when he said puberty's been good to everyone.

Then another thought struck me, and my eyes narrowed further.

"You used to pop the heads off my dolls and hide them around the yard." I accused, and Paul barked out a laugh at my petulant look.

"Yep." he snorted between guffaws. "That was most definitely me. Although Jakey-boy used to give me hell about it."

I smiled, memories of a five year old Jake chasing a seven year old Paul off with a bat while I cheered floating through my mind. Jake would even help me find all the doll heads afterwards and re-attatch them, even though he always complained that they were stupid.

A warm feeling settled through me.

 _He really was kind._

"Speak of the devil." Paul's eyes flashed past my shoulder, and I tensed when I realized Jake had entered the room while I was lost in my thoughts, and was standing directly behind me.

This time _with_ a shirt.

Excitement and dread spiraled together in my stomach, the conflicting emotions making me almost nauseous.

"Paul." he greeted simply, and his voice washed over me like melted butter. Like I _knew_ it would. I took a subtle step closer to Billy to alleviate the sensation, not making eye contact with anyone.

No. I couldn't feel like that. He was Jake. My _best friend_.

Who cared if he was ridiculously attractive now? That changed nothing.

I took another step for good measure and Paul noticed, giving me a curious look I ignored.

 _Yes we were awkward dammit!_

My shoulders slumped dejectedly.

And I had no idea how to fix it.

Not when even now Jake refused to look at me.

And he was making it quite obvious too, broad back angled towards me and tensing at every little movement I made. It was as if he was attempting to eradicate my presence from the room by ignoring me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by it.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

Multiple explanations raced through my mind to explain his behavior.

Was he bitter that I left? It wasn't my fault, I never had a say in the matter.

After Mom died, Dad just uprooted us and moved away. He couldn't stand the thought of continuing to live in the place that reminded him so much of the woman he loved _without_ the woman he loved.

I still remembered it as vividly as if it'd happened mere minutes ago. Dad packing up the van immediately following Mom's funeral, the empty house, the lonely feeling festering in my chest as we drove away and I saw twelve year old Jake dashing out of his house in the rear-view mirror. The pain that flowed through me as he stared forlornly as we grew further and further away.

I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

When we arrived in California I attempted to call, but Dad said it was too expensive. It wasn't until several years later when I got my own cellphone that I was able to get back in contact with the Blacks again. But by then Jake was always out, or at school, or working. Which led to my decision to come here and see him in person.

But now I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

Paul's gaze flickered back and forth between the two of us, taking in the excessive space between our bodies with a calculating look I didn't like one bit. Then he fixated on Jake, and something seemed to click, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

 _Uh-oh._

That was the same exact smile he wore all those years ago as he sadistically popped my dolls' heads off.

My body filled with dread the moment he opened his fat mouth.

"So I bet you're glad Sydney's back huh Jake?' Paul asked conversationally, and I cringed, my entire body wanting to curl in on itself. _Oh god why._

Jacob shrugged, though I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my face.

"I don't really care one way or another."

 _Ouch._

His voice was flat, an indistinguishable tremor flashing through his gaze as he shot me a look filled with such animosity I gave a violent flinch.

He _hated_ me.

I couldn't believe it.

I was in shock.

An acute pang stabbed through my chest, and I lifted a hand to rub at it absently, an action that was lost to neither Billy or Paul who exchanged meaningful looks, though the former was clearly frowning.

"Jacob that was uncalled for." the older man reprimanded, but his son made no response, making me feel even smaller. Okay, so _clearly_ I wasn't wanted.

Paul, on the other hand, was sending the younger man mischievous looks at his answer.

"She sure did get _hot_ though, right Jake?" he commented, and my face erupted in flames. _Really Paul?_

I knew what he was doing. The ass clearly wanted to make Jake and I uncomfortable for some reason, but what I wanted to know was _why?_

Things were already strained enough _._

While I blushed like mad, Jake remained emotionless except for a minor tick of his brow.

Paul's smile broadened.

"You have _fantastic_ legs Syd." he told me and my face flushed further. By now I probably resembled a fire truck as I tucked my face behind my hands in embarrassment.

His eyes flickered to Jake's.

"And a great _rack_ too." he added, Cheshire grin stretching nearly to his ears.

Jake's posture stiffened, his eyes boring into the older boy's.

"Paul _stop_ it." I whined, and felt Jacob shift closer to me.

"Hey Paul, aren't you supposed to be meeting _Rachel_ somewhere?" he demanded, and I could have sworn I felt a light touch on my waist.

They shared a hard stare and Paul smirked knowingly, his expression displaying his thoughts as clear as day. _'I knew it._ ' it seemed to say.

Though what he knew, I had absolutely no idea.

"Actually," he drawled, "Rachel and I are staying for dinner tonight." A cheeky grin curved his lips. "Isn't that _great_ Jakey?"

Jacob's head snapped accusingly in his father's direction. His arm brushed against mine as he did so, and his ridiculous heat sprang up my arm like lightning, leaving small prickles in its wake. He was like a human furnace, and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to sag my body against his and relish in the delicious warmth.

But I refrained for obvious reasons, rearing back as if burned as soon as our skin made contact.

Jacob scowled, though I wasn't sure if it was from our accidental touch or Paul's words.

Probably a mixture of both.

"You invited _them?_ " he hissed, dark eyes flashing with disbelief. Billy shrugged, though I detected a hint of disapproval in the thinning of his lips.

"They asked." he answered simply. "Besides, I haven't seen Rachel in awhile."

Jacob groaned, running a clearly agitated hand through his hair, making it stand up at odd angles. I recalled back when he had long hair and how envious I'd been of its manageableness compared to my curly monstrosity. Clearly, that was no longer the case.

"Rachel was here _yesterday_." he griped.

I frowned at the conversation.

What did Jake have against Rachel? Based on what I remembered they were extremely close.

But then again, Jake and _I_ used to be close as well, and look at us now.

We haven't even _spoken_ to each other.

"Wait a second. Rachel was _here_ yesterday?" Paul looked scandalized as he glanced between father and son, "She told me she was with Leah!"

"Did someone say my name?"

A heavily pregnant Rachel waddled into the house then, and my face split into a large smile. She was just as I remembered, except with shorter hair and more pronounced cheekbones. Her brown eyes alighted on me and widened, before recognition flickered in their depths.

"Sydney!" she squealed, tackling me into an embrace. I could feel her large stomach pressing against me and she squeezed with seemingly all her might. "You're so _beautiful_."

I laughed, hugging her back. I'd missed her almost as much as I missed-

I cut my thoughts short, remembering the person I came to see the most wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.

Said boy was currently rolling his eyes at us, and when when he caught me looking he glowered, snapping his head in the opposite direction.

I huffed.

 _Geez._ I get it already.

"And you're so _busted_." Paul cut in, arms crossed sternly as he appeared beside us. He gave Rachel a hard look. "You told me you were with Leah."

Rachel pulled away from me, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah, so?" she challenged, "And I told _her_ I was with _you_. You've both been smothering me since I became pregnant and I needed a break."

"But what if something happened to you?" he protested, "You have to be more careful."

Rachel was nonchalantly checking her nails, causing her father to snort rather loudly. Paul sent him a dirty look and a pained expression that clearly translated: ' _Don't encourage her.'_

"Dully noted." she replied airily.

Paul did not look impressed.

"I'm _perfectly_ safe on the reservation Paul, you know that." she huffed, then added a muttered, "You dogs are _every_ where."

Paul was clearly exasperated, staring the women down with a glower before sighing and pulling her into his arms. It occurred to me then that the two of them were a couple, and as I watched him bend his head to claim her lips, a sense of longing shot through me so strong I gasped.

I snuck a quick peek at Jake, only to see he was already staring at me. Or more specifically, at my _lips_. When he noticed I was staring back however, he grimaced, stalking quickly from the room.

My chest constricted, and again I found myself clutching it.

* * *

 **A/n: I decided to stop it here since it was getting pretty long. I know this chapter was mostly dialogue and setting things up but I promise some excitement in the next one. Please let me know what you thought in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Wow! 21 faves and 38 alerts? That's absolutely amazing! I'm glad so many of you seem enjoy my story so far, and I would _really_ like it if you left me a pretty little review. To us authors, reviews are like candy, and get us really hyped about the ****story. So please, review. I like to hear from my readers, whether it's to tell me something you love or dislike. Critique is always welcome!**

 **But enough of my shameless begging, there's a story to read.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be _here_ now would I? (wink, wink)**

 **P.s.-I know I promised excitement in this chapter but, well, I lied. Sorry, but sometimes the pace of the story doesn't go the way I want it to, but it definitely should pick up speed next chapter.**

 **P.s.s-I apologize in advance if you get multiple emails for this chapter, I am constantly editing and adding things because I'm obsessive like that.**

 **P.s.s.s-Nothing. I'm just obnoxious. Now on with the** **story!**

* * *

Dinner proved to be quite _interesting_ , to say the very least. Jake made certain he chose the seat as far from me as possible, directing dirty looks across the space between us whenever our eyes happened to meet.

Which happened quite a _lot_ mind you.

And I knew it wasn't all me. He was looking at me too, I could feel his scrutiny, branding my skin as it trailed all over my face. It was pretty hypocritical of him, I couldn't help but think, but nevertheless did my best to ignore it, not wanting to be subjected to another one of his glares.

Billy and Paul were too busy quarreling over the result of some football game to notice much else, in which the latter adamantly believed that Billy's team had cheated somehow. Rachel was surprisingly quiet, and I realized why when I glanced up to see her frowning between Jake and me.

Time passed in this fashion for numerous minutes, and I focused on meticulously clearing my plate rather than Rachel's bafflement. Billy was actually a fairly decent cook, far superior to my father, who thought microwavable pizza constituted as a home-cooked meal.

My eyes caught Jake's again, and I cursed beneath my breath, swiftly dropping my gaze before I could see his expression.

 _This was torture._

"Good grief!" Rachel shouted, causing everyone to snap their eyes in her direction. She pointed an accusing finger in at her brother, whose eyes had grown wide at the sudden noise. "What the _hell_ are you _doing?_ "

His brown eyes tightened, startled expression dissolving into his seemingly pervasive scowl.

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel scoffed, eyes narrowing as she gestured emphatically at me. I practically choked on my chicken.

What was _with_ her and Paul shoving me into conflict?

"You know _exactly_ what I'm 'talking about' Jacob Black." She growled, "Ever since Sydney got back you've been treating her like shit. All she wanted was to see you again, why are you being so difficult!"

Paul, for once, saw fit to remain silent, while Billy looked decidedly uncomfortable, clearing his breath multiple times at he pushed potatoes around his plate.

"Rachel, honey…"he began, eyes darting between the two glaring siblings, "Perhaps now isn't…"

But his daughter cut him off, gaze never straying from Jake.

"It's _never_ the right time." She alleged, "That's the problem. He's been acting like a total ass since that gloomy chief's daughter dumped him and I'm about sick of it!"

My heartbeat accelerated at the information, fork falling slack in my grip. _Jake had dated someone?_

I didn't know why the revelation bothered me, but it did. _Immensely._

Perhaps it was because it meant that he had grown close to someone else after I went away. Closer than Jake and I had _eve_ r been.

And she _dumped_ him.

Jacob bristled, shooting his sister a venomous look.

"It's none of your _business_ who I associate with Rachel." He hissed crossly. I could see the veins clearly from his neck, throbbing and protruding in tandem with the flare of his nostrils. Somehow, even while irritated he remained devastatingly attractive, and I felt heat creeping into my cheeks.

 _Get a grip Sydney, it's Jake for Pete's sake!_

Rachel sneered at him, eyes flashing with just as much fury as his voice possessed.

"Of _course_ it is!" she exclaimed, "This behavior _cannot_ continue. I'm…" She paused, voice growing softer. "I'm really worried about you Jake." Her entire body seemed to deflate, her eyes pleading with him.

The youngest Black averted his eyes, staring blankly at the cream colored tablecloth.

"No one asked you to be." was as his stony response that sent a shudder skittering down my spine. The old Jacob would _never_ have said something as callous as that, he was far too sensitive to others' feelings.

And yet here he sat, face void of emotion as he basically told his sister that what she felt didn't matter.

My heart was in agony, feeling as if it were being split straight through the center.

What had happened to him? When did he get so _cold?_

Rachel reared back as if slapped, hurt flaring across her pretty face. She stared in disbelief, before seeming to compose herself, features hardening. She squared her jaw, chin jutting out defiantly.

"She doesn't _love_ you okay?" she barked matter-of-factly. "Despite what she keeps telling you, and she never _will._ So Get. Over. _It_."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Billy appeared stunned, while Paul's expression kept flickering between agreement and apprehension.

I was numb. Boneless. My entire body had come to a lurching stop as I gawked at the scene presented before me. Was this a mistake? Had _I_ caused all this commotion?

 _Perhaps I shouldn't have come._

Jake's entire body was convulsing, his face twisted with such rage I found myself sliding my chair back.

"Easy Jake." Paul rumbled warningly. His own body was coiled as if preparing for something, his face the most serious I'd ever seen it.

Jacob flinched at his words, giving a cursory appraisal of the table, before standing stiffly from his chair and vacating the room. His departure seemed to suck all the air out with him, as we were all left staring dumbly at each other.

"Well." Paul stated after a beat. "That was intense."

I snorted. Not because I thought it was particularly funny, but because it was better than the silence.

He grinned crookedly and Rachel rolled her eyes, stuffing a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth with more force than necessary.

Billy cleared his throat, pinning me with a mournful look.

"I sincerely apologize for that Sydney." He expressed, "Jake's been going through a lot of things lately, but that in no way excuses his behavior." His eyes cut across the table at his daughter. " _Or_ Rachel's." he added implicitly, to which the woman huffed.

"The brat was asking for it." Was her incensed reply. "And I was tired of him taking his frustration out on Sydney."

He eyes connected with mine and I smiled, glad that at least _one_ Black sibling wanted me around.

"Oh he's _frustrated_ alright." Paul snickered, and the suggestive way in which he worded it caused me to flush and Billy to chuckle around the rim of his cup.

 _Yeah, I don't think so._

"I highly doubt that Paul." I was swift to rebuff. The kid hated me, it was obvious.

 _Painfully so._

Rachel was quick to disagree, sharing a perceptive look with her husband.

"Why not?" she implored. "You're beautiful, easy to get along with, and have a bangin' bod." Here she gave a playful wink. "Hell, if I swung that way _I'd_ be all _over_ you."

My blush deepened, and I stuffed some chicken in my mouth so I wouldn't have to respond.

Because in all honesty, I didn't know _what_ to say.

Though my confidence was far from lacking—I believed myself fairly decent looking—I wasn't used to being showered with compliments like this.

Paul shot her a look of mock-offence, gesturing at himself with his fork. As he did so he managed to flick rice bits across the table, not that he noticed.

"Um, _hello?_ " he scoffed, "Why bat for the other team when you've got this luscious, piece of man-meat right here?"

Rachel's returning look was flirty, and I directed my attention to the hallway as the two continued to trade witty remarks. I could see a light shining beneath what I now knew to be Jake's door, and my chest gave a little pinch.

I came here to set things right with him, yet things had started off so horribly.

If I could just figure out what happened to make him this way, then perhaps I could find a way to make things okay between us.

 _Before I have to leave again_ , my mind inserted, and I banished the thought away. No. I had to think about the here and _now_. I'd cross that bridge when the time came for it.

Billy noticed my concentrated expression, eying me with curiosity.

"What's on your mind Sydney?" he queried, and Paul and Rachel immediately ceased their bantering, both watching me with expectant faces.

I bit my lip, returning the gazes of my new make-shift audience.

 _Well, it was now or never I suppose._

"What happened to him?" I asked point-blank. There was no time to beat around the bush. I came here on a mission and I intended to follow through.

Rachel curled her lip, eyes flashing with what could only be described as distaste.

"Bella _Skank_ happened."

She said it with such a straight face I felt my brows draw together in contemplation.

 _Was that actually—_

"It's not her real name." Paul divulged, reading my expression. His lips quirked in blatant amusement. "Though Rachel likes to act like it is."

"It should be." Rachel mumbled, and Billy gave her a warning look that spoke volumes.

I pursed my lips bemusedly.

"Oh."

"Her real name's Bella Swan." Paul injected between mouthfuls of potatoes, "She's the Fork's police chief's daughter, and Jake's been in love with her for years."

I could feel my brows rising impossibly high, in sync with my suddenly erratic pulse.

Jake? In _love_?

The concept seemed to floor me. My mind couldn't process that the same boy I used to dig for worms with in my backyard had given his heart away.

And to this _Bella Swan_.

"Enough of that." Billy spoke abruptly. His eyes drifted in the direction of the hallway. "I doubt Jacob would appreciate be spoken of when he isn't here to defend himself."

Rachel, Paul, and I exchanged guilty looks, though I didn't know exactly what I was feeling guilty for. _They_ were the ones discussing his love-life. I was just an innocent bystander.

Who also happened to vow to further investigate the manner.

 _Without_ Billy's knowledge, of course.

"Paul, come help me clean up." Billy ordered, and the man groaned.

"Why me?" he whined, and the sharp look Billy sent him displayed exactly how unimpressed he was. He backed his chair away from the table, wheeling towards the kitchen.

"Rachel is pregnant, and Sydney helped set up." He quipped. He whacked his son-in-law on the side of the head as he passed his seat, causing the man to yelp. "Now get your lazy ass up."

Paul puffed, but obeyed, darting around the table to collect all the plates while Billy maneuvered into the kitchen to prepare the dish-water. When they were both gone, Rachel turned to me, placing a hand to my knee and gazing imploringly into my eyes.

"Please don't give up on him Sydney." she murmured, dark eyes flickering in the direction of Jake's room then back to me. "Despite how he acts or may believe, he could _really_ use a friend like you."

I bit my lip.

"I'll do my best."

 _For both of us._

* * *

After Paul and Rachel left, the house seemed much quieter. Billy had gone to bed not long after, and I had been lying in my bed for the past two hours, camera aimlessly panning the walls and ceiling as I mulled over Rachel's request.

Of course I wanted to be friends with Jake again.

I wanted it more than _anything_.

 _And yet._..

Apprehension clawed at my insides with a vengeance, making me timid and unsure. Could I _really_ help him? Or had our time as friends already come and gone?

What if I wasn't what he needed? If his own family couldn't get through to him then why did Rachel believe _I_ could?

 _What made me so special?_

These thoughts swirled through my head like a tidal-wave, submerging me in self-doubt. My fingers curled distressfully around my camera, the coolness of the metal serving to ease some of my anxiety. I exhaled, squeezing it tighter.

 _No._

I couldn't think like that.

I had to at least _try_.

I owed it to Jacob and myself.

Decision made, I flipped the camera on myself, waiting until the red light blared to life before fixing my face on the screen.

"The date is August 24th. The time 12:43 am." I breathed, gazing steadfastly into the lens. I paused and it seemed to stare back, urging me on. I took a deep breath. "And I, Sydney Aylin Wood, vow to do my absolute best to fix things with Jacob Black, no matter what."

The recording light ceased blinking and I lowered the camera, trailing my indent finger along the crevices.

Part of me regretted doing that. Because I knew.

"There'll be no going back now." I whispered into the darkness.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, startling me, and I crept stealthily to my doorway, peering through the crack in my door to see a shirtless, disheveled Jake slip into his room across the hall. My heart thudded in my throat when I saw him, confusion and worry filling my insides.

His entire form was drenched, and I knew he had been out and about. But at this time of night?

And just _where_ had he gone?

Spurred on by my worry, and a pinch of curiosity, I left the comfort of my room, braving the distance between our rooms in three long strides. Jake's door was wide open, and as I squinted through the blackness I detected movement, releasing a quiet gasp when the moonlight revealed his stunning form beside the window.

My pulse sped faster, and I couldn't help comparing him to the Native American equivalent of a greek statue.

 _He was just so beautiful._

The upper half of his warrior-esque body was illuminated by the moon, damp copper skin sparkling silver as he gazed out into the night. Strong arms crossed at the chest, biceps and pectorals bulging enticingly. Mesmerized, I stepped closer, only to be rendered still when dark eyes abruptly snapped in my direction. They trailed slowly over my body, taking in the loose tank and small cotton shorts with interest, before his expression became pained. Muttering what sounded suspiciously like a expletive, he hastily redirected his gaze to the floor.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he growled, tone doing nothing to disguise his irritation.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, yet nothing came out.

I was just so startled. Utterly discombobulated by my own behavior.

Why _had_ I come over here?

To reprimand him? To accuse him?

Jake scoffed, turing his back to me. Drops of water trailed down the shifting muscles enticingly, and I found myself cataloguing their journey, envious that they got to touch him so intimately while I was stuck to just admire from afar.

"Well if you have nothing to say, then get _out_." he snapped, interrupting my thoughts, and I felt a small niggling of annoyance creep through me.

 _What right did he have to speak to me like that?_

Sure, I wanted to salvage what we had, but that didn't mean I had to take _this_. And I refused to. Not anymore.

I was _not_ Jacob Black's personal whipping post. And I never _had_ been.

Regardless of what he was going through, I couldn't let things continue the way they were. We were _equals_ dammit, and he was about to learn that real quick.

Indignation surging through my veins, I emitted a rather primal growl. The sound seemed to surprise him, and he whirled back towards me with wide eyes.

"I am _not_ a meek little push-over Jacob Black." I seethed, stalking straight up to him. I could feel his body heat as I stood my ground, meeting his dark eyes purposefully. "And I will no longer be taking _any_ of your _crap_."

His face was unreadable, shock ebbing away as he seemed to consider me. For once, he wasn't scowling, but that did nothing to ease the nervousness festering in my stomach. We were standing close. So close, in fact, that I could see my reflection in his eyes. My hair was chaotic, cheeks flushed, and eyes bright.

I looked _insane_.

Jacob huffed, and I might've imagined it, but I could have _sworn_ I saw his lips lift slightly at the corners.

Shrugging in a 'what can you do?' type manner, he then promptly began undressing.

My eyes enlarged as russet skin and muscle were revealed in large quantities.

"Um, _hello!_ " I shrieked, face flushing crimson. _Oh my God._ "I'm still _**Here**_."

He didn't spare me a glance, shucking out of his soggy jeans and reaching for his boxers.

"Then get _not_ here." he drawled pointedly.

I was flabbergasted. _Would he really resort to such measures to avoid talking to me?_

"But I was—" I protested, only to cut myself short.

His boxers had begun sliding down his hips, and I saw a flash of dark hair before I was barreling out of his room like a madwoman. I was across the hall with my door tightly shut before they even hit the ground.

My pulse was rapid as I slid down the expanse of the door, landing on the floor with a heavy thump. I saw the light from his room flicker on briefly, then go out, and felt myself scowl.

 _Did the boy have no shame?_

I nearly saw his—

No. Nuh-uh. Nope. _Not_ thinking about it.

He was my best friend, that's _weird._

 _Er, or least he_ used _to be._

I sighed, crawling over to my bed and hauling myself onto it. I didn't bother getting under my blankets, as they always ended up on the floor anyway. I clearly had a rough and treacherous road ahead of me in regards to Jake, and I groaned, knowing this was going to be the most stressful year of my life.

I stretched and felt the cool metal of my camera brush against my calve, reaching down to bring it to it to eye-level.

 _And I, Sydney Aylin Wood, vow to do my absolute best to fix things with Jacob Black, no matter what._

A small groan pushed past my lips _._

I was such an idiot.

Crickets chirped noisily outside my window, and I thought I heard a wolf howl. It was majorly creepy, and I dove beneath my comforter despite myself. I had been in the city too long. I was no longer used to all this... _nature_.

Not to mention my childhood friend had morphed into an antisocial exibitionalist who hated me.

Pattering on the window alerted me that it was raining _again_ and I huffed, attempting to drown out the noise with my pillow.

This whole living in La Push thing was turning out to be a lot harder than I anticipated.

If only I knew the _half_ of it.

* * *

 **A/n: Anyone else find it funny that these first three chapters all encompass Sydney's first day back? That's one _long_ day. Or perhaps I just dwell too long on things (lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So this chapter is on the shorter side but I figured if I kept them short I could get them out and update faster. So it's either long chapters and longer waits, or shorter chapters and shorter waits. You guys let me know your preference.**

 **On that note...OMG 30 faves and 57 follows!? You guys are AH- _MAZING_! I'm glad you guys like my story so far and hop you continue to.**

 **Some of you asked some questions in your reviews and here are the answers: Yes, Sydney is full Quileute. No, she will not be "weak" though she _is_ human and will have her insecurities. And _yes_ Jake is a total asshole at the moment (lol).**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Writing a character like Bella Swan would make me want to jump off a bridge. Seriously, the girl is _that_ frustrating **.**

 **Again, I apologize for the duplicate alerts, I found some grammatical errors I had to correct to protect my sanity.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rachel," I huffed, "You really don't have to do this."

When I had woken up the next morning, Jake was already gone. Billy had informed me during breakfast that he'd left _hours_ ago, despite it only being eight o'clock. I knew he was avoiding me, (who gets up at the ass-crack of dawn _voluntarily_ ) and couldn't shake the dark cloud that abruptly seemed to suspend over me. It was then that Rachel arrived, saw my demeanor, and immediately dragged me out of the house.

We were currently at the Port Angeles Mall, settled at a small round table in the mist of the food court. People were giving us funny looks, and I wondered if it was because we were Quileute, or because Rachel was practically vacuuming her smoothie up her straw.

Perhaps a bit of both.

At my words, Rachel snorted, _loudly_ , causing a group of middle-age women at the next table to give us appalled looks.

"Oh but I _do_." She asserted, not seeming to notice the women, or possibly not caring. Her dark eyes narrowed. "Especially if I want you to help Jake get over himself. The kid's a total pain lately."

She took another long pull from her drink and I shifted uneasily, staring fixedly at the condensation forming on my own beverage. The very beverage Rachel _insisted_ on buying.

"But I would have tried even if you hadn't asked me to." I protested. "We were good friends once," I paused, wringing my hands as my voice dwindled, "…and I just wanted to feel that bond one more time." I finished softly.

Rachel was frowning, releasing her straw with an audible 'pop.' Again, the women were shooting her snooty looks.

"One more time?" she echoed, brows furrowed.

I immobilized, realizing my slip.

 _Shit!_

"Yeah." I added hastily. "Like when we were little. I wanted to feel that again."

Rachel eyed me suspiciously, but I made sure to focus dutifully on my milkshake, swiftly pulling it towards me and inhaling the icy beverage so fast my brain went numb. I cringed at the sensation and Rachel snickered, practically howling with laughter a as I doubled over and clutched my temples.

Yea, har har.

Laugh it up while I experienced mild brain damage.

The gaggle of middle-age vultures were openly staring now, disapproval written clearly all over their cosmetically altered faces as Rachel guffawed rancorously.

It would have been hysterical if I wasn't the source of Rachel's howling fest.

 _Rude much?_

As said woman was snorting like a wild boar, someone came up behind her, slinging a muscled arm casually across her shoulders. At first I thought it was Paul, and opened my mouth in greeting, only to abruptly snap it shut.

Whoever he was, he was _not_ Paul.

Rachel didn't even flinch, turning her head to give the stranger a friendly smile in-between sniggers.

He returned it, adorable dimple flashing in his right cheek.

He seemed familiar, and I found myself studying him to pick out anything I recognized.

Like Rachel and I, he was Quileute, and ridiculously tall. He was also devastatingly attractive, in a boyish way, and nearly as stacked as Jake and Paul. I could see the muscles in his arm flexing prominently beneath his russet skin as he encircled Rachel in a loose embrace, and the ladies at the next table, as well as several others, were eying him like their next meal.

 _Geez. Was there something in the water or what?_

"Rachey!" He greeted playfully, his jovial tone contrasting drastically with his overtly masculine appearance.

"Seth!" She returned, and my jaw practically unhinged.

 _No frickin' way._

This—this _Adonis_ was Seth? The same Seth that followed Jake and I around like a lost puppy? The same Seth who was so clumsy he couldn't move without hurting himself and cried whenever his mom left for too long?

Whatever was left of my mind after that milkshake fiasco was officially _blown._

It was that instant Seth noticed me, and his grin stretched to nearly cartoonish proportions.

"Sydney?"

I nodded dumbly. No sooner as I did so he was smothering me in an embrace. His skin was scorching, and I was instantly reminded of the heat I felt flowing off Jacob's form.

 _Were they all the temperature of a furnace?_

It was bizarre to say the least.

"Great to see you!" He exclaimed, and I couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm, even though I could feel my bones protesting against his hold. The boy clearly didn't know his own strength.

Rachel noticed my discomfort, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Seth, you're gonna squeeze the life out of her like toothpaste if you keep it up." She drawled and the boy immediately reared back, a sheepish expression adorning his face.

"Sorry." He apologized, cheeks flushing. I was instantly reminded of the excitable ten year old boy I knew, and felt a smile creeping on my lips.

I had never been able to get upset with him.

He was just too darn cute.

"It's fine." I assured him, and the elated grin was back.

Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"You always were too soft on him Sydney." She teased. "It made Jake super jealous."

I frowned at that.

 _Jake had been jealous of Seth and I?_

"Why?" I inquired, baffled.

Rachel and Seth exchanged knowing looks, and I wondered if I was missing something obvious. It was Seth who decided to indulge me, hazel eyes twinkling as he slipped into the chair on my left, instantly dwarfing it.

"He didn't like sharing his time with you." He stated simply, but my reaction was anything but. I'm sure my face resembled a goldfish with the way my eyes were bugging out and lips twisted in disbelief.

"But that makes no sense!" I protested adamantly. _This couldn't be for real, right?_ "I spent more time with him than anybody else!"

"Yeah." Rachel cut in, "But Jake can be selfish when it comes to things he considered his, and you were _his_ friend." she eyes me pointedly, "Yet you insisted Seth could play with you guys whenever he asked."

Seth laughed.

"He would give me the dirtiest looks when you weren't looking."

Rachel snorted at that.

"Remember when he pushed you off the slide and said the wind did it?" she chortled, "You had to go home to clean up and he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face."

Seth grimaced at the memory.

"Don't remind me." His nose wrinkled. "I got _serious_ slide-burn that day."

The two continued to trade tales while I half-listened, mind stretching in multiple directions.

I was utterly _flabbergasted_.

How did I miss all that? Had Jake _really_ been so jealous he resorted to such measures to send Seth home? Had Seth been hurt? I felt terrible.

Seth noticed my horrified look, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Syd, "he beamed at me."We were all just kids back then. None of us really knew how to express ourselves properly. Jake and I are good friends now. We, along with Quil and Embry, hang out all the time."

I vaguely recalled the two boys mentioned. Embry was a total loudmouth and Quil stuck my pigtail in glue once. I punched him the nose and his mom yelled at me.

A brief smile curled my lips at the memory, before his words seemed to register.

 _They hung out all the time._

My pulse faltered.

 _Good to know it was just_ me _he couldn't stand._

"That's good." I murmured. I attempted to make my voice neutral, but to my dismay a bit of bitterness leaked through, which neither of my tablemates missed.

Seth's fingers flexed on my shoulder, his eyes questioning.

"You okay?" he inquired and I shrugged, attempting a smile but failing miserably.

Seth's face immediately fell, his hand leaving my shoulder to scrub at his face in frustration.

"Oh shit. Syd, I'm sorry. I forgot you guys were…" he trailed off helplessly and my pulse quickened.

Was it common knowledge that Jake and I weren't getting along?

Did _everybody_ know?

Rachel swore, causing both Seth and I to jump.

"That's _it_." she hissed, clenching her smoothie so tight I was afraid it would combust. Seth seemed to have a similar fear, scooting his chair subtly in my direction. "We have to separate Jake from Bella Skank ASAP." she barked, "Because this depressing shit _cannot_ continue."

I felt my face twisting.

"But what does Bella Skan-" I caught myself, ignoring Rachel's snigger, "What does _Bella_ have to do with Jake and I?"

"You'd be surprised." Rachel grumbled, but I didn't think I was supposed to hear it.

Seth was grimacing.

"He's just so…pathetic when she's around." He stated, eyes directed at the table. He seemed unwilling to talk about his friend, but something seemed to be urging him to continue. "It's embarrassing to watch." He revealed.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"The girl is playing him like a fiddle and the idiot doesn't even care!" she seethed. She rolled her eyes. "Apparently he's blinded by her resting bitch face and monotone voice."

Despite the twinge of my heart, I couldn't help my eyebrows from nearly shooting into my hairline.

"Is she really _that_ bad?" I probed.

"I really don't know her that well as a person." Seth answered diplomatically, "But what she's doing to Jake is wrong. You can't tell someone you still love them when you're with someone else."

Rachel's response was much more crass. Naturally.

"The ho' has the personality of a cardboard box, no tits, is utterly _helpless_ , and is using my brother. You tell _me_ how bad she is."

I bit my lip. But obviously Jake still loved her despite it all. And the other man, her boyfriend, loved her as well.

She had to be doing _something_ right. Right?

Yet Seth seemed troubled by her. And Rachel couldn't stand her.

It was all so confusing, and I could feel my heart hammering away against my ribcage. Protesting against this _Bella_ that I didn't even know. I wanted to push her down a flight of stairs. Or shake her until she released Jake from her web of deceit. It was startling to have such a strong reaction, and I was disturbed at my own thoughts.

Did those things really come from _me_?

Though I was by no means timid, I hated unnecessary confrontation, and yet…

 _Bella Swan can fall in a hole._

"Look guys," I croaked, still shaken by my aggressive thoughts, "I won't get involved in Jake's love-life. I'm just here to rekindle our friendship, and that is all."

Rachel didn't look impressed, leveling me with a knowing stare.

"Well I'm afraid Syd," she said, "You're making this much harder for yourself."

* * *

Rachel's words still swirled through my head as she dropped me off back at Billy's house later that afternoon.

Was befriending Jake really going to be so difficult with Bella in the picture?

Why couldn't he love Bella _and_ still be friends with me?

It didn't make any sense.

I walked up to the Black's porch, reaching to pull the door open when it was abruptly yanked away.

I gaped at the shapely woman on the other side, instantly recognizing her as Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister. But what was she doing _here?_

She was even more gorgeous than I remembered, short hair framing her attractive face charmingly, and body curvy and full in all the desired places. Like her brother, she was nonsensically tall, her Amazonian frame towering over my measly 5'6. Unlike her brother, however, her disposition was aloof and cold, her dark eyes calculating as she took me in.

"So _you're_ Sydney." She stated. A small smirk curled her pouty lips, "I remember you. Puberty certainly didn't skimp out."

She eyed my breasts pointedly and I flushed. Last time she had seen me I had been flat as a pancake, which was understandable considering I was twelve.

She noticed my blush, smirk broadening.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." She drawled and I shrugged, feigning nonchalance I didn't feel. The woman put me on edge for some reason, like she was a cat and I was the mouse she was toying with.

Her grin was outright sadistic now, and I eyed her warily.

"You see," she began casually _. To_ o casually. "Jake and I have an _arrangement_ of sorts."

 _Arrangement?_

I frowned and her dark eyes gleamed. She was clearly enjoying this. The sadist.

"You see, I get… _frustrated_ sometimes," she revealed. Her eyelashes fluttered dramatically. "And so does Jake. So we decided to relieve that frustration. _Together_."

She gave a pointed look then, the perfect epitome of the cat that ate the canary.

It felt as if I were smashed in the chest, the mentioned part of my body becoming impossibly tight at her insinuation.

 _What?_

Bile rushed to the back of my throat as I belatedly noticed her attire. Or _lack_ of it. A simple, flowing t-shirt that was clearly Jake's adorned her lithe form, falling tantalizingly at mid-thigh. She wasn't wearing a bra, and I could practically make out her nipples from beneath the thin fabric. Small, purplish marks littered the skin of her neck, and her hair was disheveled as if someone had tugged their fingers through it.

It was so damn obvious I berated myself for not realizing sooner.

She and Jake had _slept_ together. And from the looks of it, had been doing so on a pretty regular basis.

My mind was spinning in circles.

 _But he was in love with Bella!_

 _This didn't make any sense!_

"Now I know what you must be thinking." She leered, crossing her arms and causing the shirt to shift up a bit. "Jake's in love with Gloomy right?"

I didn't answer, simply staring in disbelief, not that Leah minded.

In fact, she seemed to revel in my shock, a triumphant smile curling her lips.

"Well, apparently the girl is a total tease and would get Jake all worked up, only to boohoo how much she loved her lee- _boyfriend_ and not seal the deal." She snickered. "That's where _I_ come in. Jake is an eighteen year old boy with needs, so I meet them. And in return he meets mine. It's quite profitable for both parties, don't you agree?"

I felt sick, and was almost certain my face held a green hue. Just what was going _on_ here? Jake was in love with Bella, but sleeping with Leah?

Just what had _happened_ to him?

He was a stranger. I didn't know this Jacob.

And moreover, why was Leah telling _me_ this? On the Black's front porch of all places!

 _Was she marking her territory?_

"Excuse me." I mumbled, and slipped by her into the house. I could feel her looking at me as I slipped off my coat and boots, watching for a reaction.

I refused to give one, offering a politely strained smile before heading towards my room. I didn't even glance in the direction of Jake's room, though the door was wide open and I could hear him shuffling about.

My body felt strangely cold at the mere thought of seeing the evidence of Leah's words, and I bundled myself in my blankets to attempt warming my frigid insides.

It didn't work.

Apparently whatever I was feeling couldn't be remedied with a simple blanket.

* * *

 **A/n: yeah I know, not a lot of Jake, but I promise lots of him in the next chapter. So keep up the good work and continue reviewing! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: so i know I've been M.I.A. lately, but that's only because finals were hectic and with Christmas around the corner I had to get my shopping done. I made this chapter extra, _extra_ long as an early Christmas gift for you all (for those of you who celebrate it.) If if not, then think of it as a simple gift. I wish you all happy holidays, and a fantastic new year! **

**Thank you all so much for all your support :)**

* * *

As the famous Disney classic Cinderella expressed, " _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep_."

Well, I was certainly no Cinderella, and apparently _my_ heart wanted Jacob Black to screw me senseless.

But that wasn't even the bizarre part.

The outlandish thing was, I was _angry_ with him the entire time. And he was _angry_ with me. It was a huge, _angry_ screw. A big, angry, toe-curling, fantastic screw that set my entire body on fire. I could feel the dampness of hot lips trailing down my chin, nipping my neck, and lapping at my collarbone. Hands branded every part of my body they touched, and I couldn't think, only feel as sensations I'd never imagined possible surged through my nerve-endings. I awoke with a gasp, eyes darting around my room for a man I knew wouldn't be there.

Nothing but darkness.

 _Shit._

Groaning, I flopped back against my bed sheets, feeling disgruntled and tense. My hair was a knotted mess around my head, and my clothes clung to me uncomfortably, drenched in sweat.

I shucked out of the sticky fabric, feeling chilled in just my undergarments, but too lazy to grab more clothes. My mind was alive despite my groggy limbs, reliving every moment of the past few minutes in _vivid_ detail.

Heart pounding, I vaguely wondered exactly how I was able to conjure up such a thorough image of the male genitalia when I'd never seen one in person, before I blanched, realizing exactly _who_ I was pondering about.

Great. So the idiot was even invading my _dreams_.

Abrupt warmth licked through my veins, and I couldn't pinpoint why, but I was just so damn _pissed_. Pissed that I dreamt a sexy dream like that about my best friend. Pissed that said former best friend hated me. Pissed that he still loved Bella, and pissed that he slept with Leah. Pissed that Leah told me. Pissed that I even _cared!_

It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Jake was making everything so damn _difficult_ for me.

I had a plan, and he was ruining it. I had spent months daydreaming about this only for it to be yanked out right from under me.

My picture-perfect reunion, shattered into unrecognizable pieces.

My teeth I gnashed.

No.

I _refused_.

Jacob wouldn't destroy everything I had prepared so eagerly for. I wouldn't give him that authority.

I snatched my camera off the nightstand, directing the lens at myself with resolve.

"The date is August 26th, 2:45 am." I hissed. I could feel my fingers cramping with my intense grip as the flickering red light reflected against my skin. "And the day Jacob Black won't know what hit him."

My eyes connected with the camera levelly. It seemed to agree with me.

"No more moping Sydney."

 _If Jake wanted to play hard-ball, then he must have forgotten I was a heavy-hitter._

"Morning Jake." I beamed when said man ambled into the kitchen the next morning.

He was shirtless, and I ignored the appealing way firm muscles shifted beneath his skin in favor for his shell-shocked expression. He appeared as if he'd swallowed a lemon, dark eyes comically wide, and lips pinched.

I held the camera up at his startled expression.

"Say cheese!"

The device flashed and he grimaced, glowering once he'd realized what I had done.

I grinned cheekily back at him.

"You look like you're in pain." I commented gleefully, and he scowled, clearly not amused by my antics.

Not that I cared.

After last night I had a brand new attitude on how to approach the whole Jake situation. No more stepping on eggshells, he would just have to put up with my presence. Whether he liked it or not.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked casually. I stored the camera in the back pocket of my hipster jeans, making a mental note to later view the picture I'd just taken.

Jake was giving me an inscrutable look, almost as if he couldn't determine whether I was being serious or not. I didn't bother clarifying, flicking his ear as I sauntered past him to extract a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

He yelped, clutching mentioned body-part as if I had pulled a Mike Tyson, and I snickered beneath my breath at his affronted look.

 _Baby._

I knew I was being obnoxious, but couldn't find it in me to care. He had been obnoxious and rude since I got here.

Besides, I might as well get some amusement out of it.

Jake stood watching me as I filled three tall glasses with juice, and I could feel his gaze as it melted over my skin like butter, all smoldering and suffocating and warm. The dream from last night flashed through my mind, and I cleared my throat self-consciously, suddenly feeling a tad light-headed.

"Hungry?" I offered, if only to dispel the strange ambiance.

He startled, seeming to just realize he was staring, and averted his eyes in an act of defiance.

I smirked at the reaction.

 _Let's just see how long that lasts, shall we?_

Because if there was one thing I remembered about Jacob Black, it was that he loved to eat.

I cackled evilly in my mind, setting the table with the impressive spread I'd spent all morning preparing. Pancakes flipped to perfection were golden and irresistibly fluffy in the morning light, the smell of bacon premating the air enticingly, and eggs bright and inviting.

After roughly five minutes, Jake couldn't seem to help himself any longer, drawn powerlessly to the table by his growling stomach. I hid my smile as he sat, setting the silverware as he eyed me suspiciously.

Dark eyes were penetrating as they took me in, thick brows slanted downwards as he tried to make sense of my sudden change in disposition.

"What's…all this?" he asked finally. He still hadn't touched a morsel of food, though I noticed with some satisfaction that his eyes kept being drawn back to his plate.

This time I didn't even bother hiding my smirk, grin broadening.

 _Men were so predictable._

"What does it _look_ like?" I asked innocently. My expression was pleasant, inviting even, and it seemed to unnerve Jake like hell. He looked almost _frightened_ , shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Apparently my kindness was his kryptonite.

I bit my lip to abstain from laughter.

It was hilarious, seeing someone as large as Jake wary of a girl he was a foot taller than, but I somehow refrained from snorting, pushing his plate closer.

"Eat up." I encouraged, and he gave me one last mystified look, mumbling a scarcely comprehensible "thanks" before finally lifting a forkful of eggs to his lips. Then another. And _another_. Until eventually his entire plate was clean and he was eying me again with expectance.

I quirked a brow back at him from where I leant against the counter across the room.

"More?" I probed, amused.

He still wouldn't look at me, simply nodding grudgingly and pushing his plate in my direction. I could tell he didn't want to be in my presence, his rigid posture and mechanical movements were a dead giveaway, yet I couldn't figure out _why_.

Did I make him jumpy?

Did one even become jumpy around people they hated?

Jake had cleaned his plate once more when Billy wheeled into the room.

"Wow, something smells delicious." He commented, then halted his chair when he noticed Jake and I. He looked just as baffled as his son when he'd first entered the kitchen. Not that I could blame him. If you would have told me yesterday, I'd be fixing Jacob Black breakfast, I'd have laughed in your face.

"Have some breakfast Billy!" I chirped, rushing to aide him to the table. I wheeled him up right beside his son, setting his silverware and draping a napkin across his lap. He grinned at me gratefully, before popping a strip of bacon in his mouth.

"Mmm…" his eyes fluttered close as he savored the tang of the meat, before opening to reveal a far-away look. "Man, I can't tell you the last time I've had a homemade breakfast."

I laughed at the dream-like quality of his voice.

 _Clearly not._

"What? Jake's not much of a cook?" I teased, slanting a look over at said man. He rolled his eyes, but didn't acknowledge me otherwise.

Billy snorted.

"If only. He basically eats me out of house and home." We both guffawed at that, ignoring Jake's peeved glance, before Billy stopped short, fixing me with a somber expression.

"But seriously Sydney," his voice sobered, becoming soft and reverent, "Thank you. You didn't have to to do this."

I shrugged, flopping into the chair across from him.

"It's really no big deal." I attempted to brush off, "I cook for my dad at home all the time. I don't know if you've ever had his cooking, but if I didn't we'd _both_ starve."

It was supposed to be a joke, but Billy didn't take it as one.

His brown eyes were serious as they they regarded me.

"He's very lucky to have you."

I felt my cheeks burn, and swiftly took a sip of orange juice to distract from my embarrassment.

I could feel Jake watching me from my peripheral, something akin to amusement gracing his features. I turned towards him fully, irritation prickling my insides.

"More food Jacob?" I asked sweetly, and the look vanished, replaced with annoyance.

He muttered something about patrol with Embry before excusing himself and stiffly leaving the room.

The elder Black sighed.

"I really wish you two would get along."

I bit my lip, watching his retreating form guiltily.

 _Me too._

* * *

"Bonfire?" I echoed. My eyes stung from the onions I was cutting, and I blinked rapidly to clear away the moisture.

Rachel nodded while expertly chopping some peppers on the cutting board. She, as well as a woman I remembered as Leah's cousin, Emily, had arrived at the Black's in the early afternoon to help prepare some dishes for the bonfire set to be held later tonight. I decided to help out since I had nothing better to do, though it was turning out to be a very awkward experience.

Emily had been nice enough, yet every time I looked at her I couldn't help but to be reminded of Leah's' words.

" _So we decided to relieve that frustration._ Together."

I couldn't deny that it bothered me, though I really wish it didn't. Jake was a big boy, well, _man_ really, and could sleep with whomever he chose.

Yet I felt like bashing his _and_ Leah's faces in, and that energy had somehow transferred over to sweet, unsuspecting Emily.

I didn't know if the older woman noticed how I made it a point evade conversation with her, but Rachel sure had if her suspicious looks were anything to go by.

"Yeah, you know," she elaborated, "Like the ones always held on first beach when you were younger?"

I vaguely recalled, though Jake and I were too busy pranking the elders to pay attention to much else.

Rachel seemed to read my mind, rolling her eyes at the no doubt mischievous look on my face.

"You two were just awful." she commented, though I saw a small smile creep her lips. She actually thought the pranks were hilarious, and even helped us on occasion, to her father and Rachel's disapproval.

"Who?" Emily queried from where she sat at the table peeling garlic. I flinched at her voice, and Rachel sent me another strange look before answering.

"Sydney and Jake used to prank the tribal elders at every function." She explained, "It got so bad they had to start hiring security to protect them from 'those possessed Black and Wood children'."

Emily giggled, and it was then that I noticed the scar running down the length of her otherwise attractive face. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed it earlier, perhaps because I was avoiding even looking in her direction, but now that I had I couldn't hide my shock. It looked as if she'd been mauled by a bear.

 _When did that happen?_

Emily, aware of my blatant staring, shifted self-consciously, and I swiftly averted my gaze, cursing myself internally for my lack of sensitivity.

 _What was wrong with me?_

Was I really that rude?

"It's alright you know." She murmured, intensifying my guilt, "I know its startling at first. It was for me too."

She smiled kindly, but I couldn't return it, overwrought with shame.

I needed some time to regain my composure before facing her.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." I sputtered and hastily fled the kitchen, ignoring Rachel's calling of my name.

I rounded the corner to the hallway like a madwoman, barreling into what felt like a brick wall as pain exploded across my face. I swore when my nose smarted, eyes slamming shut at the ache traveling in shockwaves down my spine.

"Shit!" a deep baritone exclaimed, and I felt myself being shoved back by the shoulders, dark eyes penetrating mine as I was held at arms length.

I groaned, the the slight jostling causing my head to throb.

"Are you alright?"

Jake was eying me with an unusual amount of concern, and I wondered just how bad I appeared to get him to react that way.

I shook my head and some the dizziness disspelled, though my nose and lip still stung like a bitch.

"I'm fine." I assured him. His gaze was making me feel sort of unbalanced, and I attempted to step away, only for him to hold me fast. He was shirtless (what else is new?) and his cheeks were flushed and hair damp as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. His fingers were like brands on my arms, eyes narrowed as he leaned closer, hot breath fanning across my lips.

I frowned, still slightly dazed from the collision. What was he _doing?_

 _Wasn't he supposed to hate me?_

"You've got a little…" I flinched as he swiped roughly at my lower lip, pulling back to show me the blood smeared across his thumb.

I blinked stupidly.

"Oh."

He sneered, dark eyes flashing.

"Yeah _oh_." He mocked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He slid by me then, taking extra precautions to make sure that no part of his body brushed against mine. "Watch where you're going next time Wood."

I scowled at his back.

 _Jerk_.

* * *

"Syd you have _got_ to try the candy-apples, they're absolutely _amazing_." Seth was chattering excitedly as he tugged on my arm. I grinned at his enthusiasm, noting Jacob rolling his eyes from my peripheral.

He seemed testier than usual, and I assumed it had more to do with me than Seth, considering what transpired between us recently.

"Hey Jake," I called back, attempting to mask my own irritation. I was trying to enjoy the bonfire and he was being a total killjoy. "No one said you had to stay with us, you could always _leave_."

He sent me a dirty look, mumbling something beneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'if only.'

Seth's hazel eyes were flickering between the two of us in open amusement, and when I sent him a questioning glance he shrugged, darting one last look at Jake before dragging me somewhere else.

It was when we were at the souvenir stand that Leah showed up with two guys that looked as if they followed the same work-out regime as Jake and Seth.

"Really Seth, souvenirs?" she drawled, and I could feel my muscles tensing. She was clad in a black bikini top that left little to the imagination, daisy-dukes, and strappy sandals. I was suddenly second-guessing my own simple tank and jeans, before rationalizing that if I ever wore a top like that I'd be uncomfortable as hell, no matter how humid the weather.

Her dark eyes flickered over Jake, who's brows rose nearly into his hairline at her choice outfit, before resting on me.

Her lip curled deviously.

"Hey Sydney."

My nostrils flared.

"Leah." I acknowledged stiffly.

She seemed amused by my curtness, smile widening.

 _Sadist._

"Sydney!?" the two guys with her exclaimed simultaneously, and I gasped as they were suddenly poking and prodding at any part of me they could reach.

"Since when did you get thin?" the one with shorter hair and a crooked nose exclaimed, and I scowled at his lack of tact, opening my mouth to give him piece of my mind when the other abruptly seized a chunk of my hair.

"It's not frizzy." He observed in awe, and I yanked my head out of his reach, an insult on the tip of my tongue, only for the first to point to my eyes.

"No glasses!" he hooted.

"Or acne." The other added.  
Okay now I was just plain offended. Was I really that bad looking before? And just who the hell _were_ they?

Said imbeciles traded glances, knowing looks gleaming in both sets dark eyes.

"And mostly importantly…" the first began mischievously.

"Not to be ignored…" the other added with a lecherous grin.

"Fantastic tits!" the shouted in tandem, and I blanched as they shared a high-five, wanting nothing more than to throttle the morons.

Okay, _now_ I was offended.

Seth was doubled over in hysterics (traitor), while Leah and Jacob were both sending them murderous looks. Apparently I wasn't the only one they'd pissed off.

"Quil." Jacob seethed, tone lethal, "Does _Claire_ know just how much you love 'fantastic tits'? I'll be sure to inform her."

Crooked nose paled, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head.

"Er…on second thought they aren't _that_ fantastic." He backpedalled, and I was torn between laughing or being more offended. Whoever this Claire girl was clearly held a huge influence over him.

I grinned to myself. _Who would've imagined that woman-hater Quil would actual hold a female in any high regard?_

Jake's eyes cut in my direction and I held my breath, not knowing what to expect. He _had_ essentially defended me right? Perhaps he was experiencing a change of heart.

Yet even as I thought it I knew it was too good to be true. He simply rolled his eyes, something I was beginning to seriously hate, then swiveled his head in the opposite direction.

I bristled, scowling at the back of his head.

 _If I was so damn annoying, then stop looking at me!_

"You think she has fantastic tits Embry?" Leah was snarling at the shaggier haired male, and I glanced over just in time to see a smirk cross his lips, before he moved to cradle her in his arms, to my astonishment. The guy had serious balls.

 _Who would purposely get anywhere near a hellcat like Leah Clearwater?_

She attempted to resist, but he pulled her closer, bending to whisper huskily,

"Not as fantastic as _yours_."

At those words she stilled, looking up into his face before returning the smirk, and soon the two were connected in an intimate lip-lock that left the rest of us sharing awkward looks.

I, for one, was confused as hell.

 _Didn't she just tell me yesterday she was banging Jake?_

But from the ardent way she was sucking on Embry's tongue she could care less for her supposed fuck-buddy just mere feet away.

I snuck a peek at Jake.

And from the looks of it, the supposed fuck-buddy cared even _less_ than she did. His expression was indifferent as he watched the two swap spit, before casually slipping out his phone and tapping away.

Seth appeared on the verge of vomiting, while Quil seemed mildly disturbed. No one acted scandalized in the least, leading me to wonder if Leah was simply messing with my head.

Said woman happened to come up for air at that exact moment, sending me a lavish wink over Embry's shoulder.

' _Gotcha'_ it seemed to say, and I felt my blood bubbling in anger, though an irrational sense of relief seemed to follow it.

 _What a bitch_ , I couldn't help but think, while simultaneously feeling guilty that I'd been giving her cousin the fifth degree for no apparent reason. I'd have to seriously make it up to her.

It was Quil who finally broke the silence, squinting at something in the distance.

"Hey Seth, isn't that your girlfriend?"

I started. Well of _course_ Seth had a girlfriend. He was simply too amazing not to. And I was certain that whoever the lucky lady was that earned the title of his girlfriend was equally so.

Said boy snapped out of his nausea-induced state, turning in the direction Quil was looking.

How either could make out anyone within the chaos was beyond me. The place was absolutely packed. People were literally _everywhere_ , covering every square inch of the beach. I never remembered the bonfire being this popular when I was child, and perhaps it was because there were more Forks residents attending than in the past.

Seth's eyes brightened suddenly and he darted off into the crowd, returning with a gorgeous black girl in tow. He was talking animatedly to her as they approached, and when they got close enough she sent me a smile that was so genuine I couldn't help but instantly like her.

She began making rounds, first hugging Embry and Leah, who broke apart long enough to allow it, then Jake, who actually cracked a smile, then finally Quil, who whirled her around in a circle before placing her back on her feet.

She then turned to me, brown eyes twinkling.

"So _you're_ Seth's friend Sydney." She chirped good-naturedly, and before I knew it she had wrapped me in a tight embrace much like the others. "Hi! I'm Simone. He's spoken so much about you."

She pulled back, winking playfully.

"It almost made me jealous to hear him talk about another girl so much." She teased, to which her boyfriend chuckled guiltily. "But then I figured you must've been amazing for him to gush so much, so I had to meet you for myself."

I could feel the trademark heat creeping into my cheeks, but managed to answer nonetheless.

"Well, I'm honored Seth thinks so highly of me."

Seth shrugged modestly.

"Well I thought since you guys will both being going to Forks High it would be good for Sydney to know someone."

Ah. I had totally forgotten about that. One of the requirements my dad had for me living here was that I attended Fork's High rather than the local high school on the reservation.

He was a total snob when it came to education, and felt Forks High would 'better suit my needs.'

Billy must've shared this with Sue, who in turn told Seth. It was actually very sweet of him to insure I wouldn't be alone on my first day.

"Sydney there you are!"

Rachel snatched my wrist, giving everyone brief greetings, which consisted mostly variations of 'hey, hi, and ew' before leading me away. The only one that seemed to have a problem with it was Jake, features etched in a frown as he watched his sister drag me off.

"The legend ceremony is about to start." She divulged, as we weaved in and out of the crowd, and I vaguely wondered how a pregnant woman got around so well. "Dad really wants you to hear it."

Little did did I know, was that hearing that legend would be the very thing set my insatiable curiosity into motion.

* * *

 **a/n: How about leaving me a gift as well in the form of a review ?;) It would definitely make my holidays great. Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: guess who's back? :) And with an update too. I'm trying to get around to bringing all my stories up to date so please be patient with me.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **And sorry for the long wait!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, just the chaos that goes on in my head. (seriously, it's a mess in there)

* * *

"Sup Syd." Paul greeted as Rachel practically shoved me on the log beside him with strength that seemed ridiculous considering her heavily pregnant state.

I released a startled 'eep!' and would have landed in his lap if I hadn't shot my hands out to steady myself at the last second.

Which would have been _beyond_ uncomfortable considering he was currently balancing a tray of chili-fries on his thighs.

She then promptly slid in after me, effectively caging me in. Her fiancé leveled her with a curious look, but ultimately shrugged it off, offering me some of his food with a jerk of his head.

I declined, figuring he was only being polite, and not wanting to interrupt his hog-a-thon. The tray really was _massive_ and Paul didn't even seem close to being full.

He snorted as if to say _more for me_ before tucking back into his plate savagely.

Rachel had seated us over by the campfire, closest to where Billy was currently settling in his chair as he instructed a few younger boys on how to light the incense. The scene was oddly familiar yet not, as I recalled him preparing for the telling of the Quileute legends on numerous occasions, sans the greying hair and wheelchair.

There were more Forks residents lined around the fire than locals I noticed. Though it made sense considering those on the reservation had probably heard the tales so many times they could recite them in their sleep.

I would have been counted among them had I not moved away. Now I could barely recall any, as my dad refused to speak of anything Quileute related when we got to California.

It had frustrated me to no end. I had pleaded, and begged, and sobbed for him to tell me, but he simply refused. For a long time, I had resented him for it. For ripping me thousands of miles away from all my friends and keeping a piece of myself and my mother away from me.

I had even told him I hated him on multiple occasions. It was wrong. I wasn't proud of my actions, but I was just so desperate and felt like the person I had been was slowly withering away. I was losing sight of who I was, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I forgot completely. So I dug out all of mom's old things and hid them around my room.

The tribal blanket she had knitted went under my bed.

Her favorite hats to the back of my closet.

Her photos in my drawer.

And her camera…

She had loved to film my dad and me. She said filming us was like her own real-life diary of our lives, and when she got old and grey they would be like the legacy of what we had cherished together.

It took me a long time to finally watch what she had recorded. There were tapes in the attic labeled with dates and times that filled up an entire box. I had sobbed for days.

But it had also made me remember.

As long as I had those tapes I wouldn't forget the important times I shared with her and everyone else on the reservation. Every time my memories would start to get hazy I whipped them out and watched all over again.

It was like she was still with me, helping me cope.

It was also the reason I decided to film moments I had here when I returned to La Push.

 _So I would remember everything when I left again._

Rachel's elbow jabbed into my rib excitedly, and that's when I realized Billy's tale had finally begun.

The incense smoke swirled around the blazing fire enticingly, looping and swirling in mesmerizing hues of purple and blue as a rich scent of sandalwood permeated my senses.

I found myself anxious to hear this tale. Restless even. It had been so long.

Billy began humming an old Quileute melody. A song that I remembered my mother singing after I'd had a particularly nasty nightmare. It was a lullaby about a young girl who couldn't fall asleep and how her mother told her everything would be alright because the wolves would protect her.

It was strangely comforting, despite the belief of wolves _protecting_ being a little bizarre.

Wasn't the wolf always the bad guy in a story?

The Big Bad Wolf _did_ try to eat Little Red after all.

And what about the three pigs?

Didn't he _huff_ and _puff_ and _blow_ their house down?

The incense smoke seemed to shift and bend, forming shapes and patterns that seemed to go along with the tune. I could have sworn I saw a wolves' visage within the flames, staring back at me through the fire and smoke, but when I blinked, it was gone.

 _Weird._

Billy then launched into the story of our ancestors and the last great spirit chief Taha Aki. He spoke about how he had protected the tribe by taking the form of a wolf along with the other spirit warriors, and how their descendants would only take those forms again if a 'cold one' was near to offer the tribe more protection.

Several of the Forks guests 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the tale and I caught Rachel rolling her eyes, muttering a peeved, "tourists." under her breath.

Paul snorted, though how he managed to hear her above his garish chomping was beyond me.

Rachel was bouncing impatiently in her seat, and I wondered amusedly if she had to pee before she declared loudly, "C'mon dad, get to the _good part_ already!"

The outburst earned a few laughs, and Billy narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at his daughter.

"Patience Rachel." He admonished, to which the woman rolled her eyes.

Again, the smoke seemed to shift and twist, and this time they formed the shapes of a woman and a wolf, gazing into each other's eyes.

"It is said that when a man becomes a wolf he is to realize his perfect match when he gazes into her eyes." The elder Black began, and I vaguely wondered if I had imagined his pointed glance in my direction or not, "His _imprint_ she is called, and they are what we would refer to today as soulmates."

The woman in the fire began embracing the wolf, and the beast morphed into a man, clutching at her form desperately. I got the sudden, insistent pang to see Jacob in my chest, and had risen to my feet without realizing, causing Billy to pause and Paul and Rachel to exchange knowing looks.

"Uh…" I fumbled when I realized everyone was staring at me.

My cheeks smarted.

 _This was so embarrassing_.

Rachel was instantly at my side.

"Sydney has to piss." She stated and my blush burned brighter as she tugged me after her in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Thanks _a lot_ Rachel." I hissed as soon as we were away from prying eyes.

Said woman scoffed, quipping smartly, "Oh, and standing there with your mouth hanging open like a fish was a better option?"

She had a point, and I grudgingly muttered a low "thanks" that she dismissed immediately with a flutter of her hand.

"Yeah no problem. So what made you so anxious to be on your feet anyway?" she enquired. Her tone was casual enough, but something about the way she was eying me out of the corner of her eye made me believe it was anything but.

I shrugged, far too embarrassed to admit I had longed to just see her brother's face. _Still_ did, in fact. My chest felt as if someone had reached into it and was squeezing the life out of my heart, and somehow I just knew seeing him would alleviate the sensation.

 _Imprint_ , a voice whispered across my mind, and I shook the ridiculous thought.

It was just a legend Sydney. Get a _grip_.

There were no wolf-men running around La Push. That's _crazy_.

Rachel was scrutinizing me with a frustrated expression, almost as if she was on the verge to telling me something obvious but barely holding herself back.

It was then that two teenage boys came barreling towards us. One was tall and lanky with a baby-face, while the other was stockier and possessed hair nearly as chaotic as mine used to be. Both wore dismayed looks.

"Rachel, we have a _major_ problem." Baby-face declared.

Rachel's eyes narrowed in an expression nearly identical to her father's.

 _Though if I told her that she would no doubt throw a hissy._

"What is it?" she demanded.

He leaned in closer, as is divulging a huge scandal.

" _She's_ here." He whispered, before adding an obvious, "At the bonfire."

His counterpart rolled his eyes at the other boy, muttering a sarcastic "No shit" while Rachel's face scrunched in confusion.

"She?" she echoed, clearly lost.

Baby-face's dark eyes widened meaningfully. As if the mere act alone should have made her understand.

"Yeah, you know… _she_." He repeated pointedly.

I could have laughed at the look Rachel gave him.

Messy hair groaned.

" _Collin_ ," he snapped impatiently, "Quit acting like an idiot and tell her Swan's here!"

My throat seized.

Swan?

As in _Bella_ Swan? The one Jake was in _love_ with?

 _Here?_

"Where?" I blurted, and three sets of eyes snapped in my direction.

"Sydney, I don't think…" Rachel began uneasily before being cut off by a scandalized Collin.

" _You're_ Sydney?" he exclaimed, eyes darting across my form in disbelief "As in _Jake's_ Sydney?"

"Obviously idiot." The other boy retorted, and I was left wondering exactly what they meant by 'Jake's Sydney.'

 _Did he tell them about me?_

"Shut up Brady!" he snapped with a scowl. "How was I supposed to know when Quil and Embry described her as a four-eyed hag?"

My brow twitched.

 _Four-eyed hag?_

Yup. Those two were definitely on my shit-list.

"Don't worry, you're super-hot." He assured me, and I was torn between snorting and taking off in a sprint. Because _Bella Swan_ was here.

 _And probably with Jacob._

"I want to meet Bella." I declared, causing Rachel to jolt beside me.

I _had_ to meet her.

I had to see the type of person Jacob Black gave his heart to.

"I don't think now is a good time Sydney." Rachel reasoned, "The ho' probably came to get him to leave with her anyway. She _always_ does."

But I was determined.

"Then we'll just have to catch them before they leave, won't we?"

* * *

We didn't make it in time.

We ran into a guy named Jared, who I remembered as one of Paul's friends, who told us that they had left the beach in her red truck.

I spent the remainder of the night in the company of Rachel and Collin, Brady having ditched us for a game of beach volleyball with a few other of the rez teens. Both were hilarious and had larger than life personalities, yet despite their humor I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Jacob. And more importantly, _Bella_.

I hated it, and constantly fought to enjoy myself, but it was almost as if my mind wasn't willing to let me.

It kept bombarding with thoughts such as _was she prettier than me?_ Or _did Jake laugh more in her presence?_

It got so bad I felt myself having to ask them to repeat themselves multiple times when they spoke to me, until Rachel decided to call it a night and got Paul to take us home.

Before we left Collin jogged up to the car, reaching into the window to grab a firm hold of my hand.

"It was nice to meet you Sydney!" he enthused, before bending to deliver a damp kiss to the skin of my knuckles. "And don't worry about Bella too much," he added, "She's so _dull_ , and if you and Jake don't work out I'm totally interested."

He winked and blew me a kiss before jogging off into the night.

I was left dumbfounded.

… _did he just?_

Paul laughed so hard the car shook.

"That Collin…" he shook his head, still chuckling. "Such an opportunist."

Rachel snorted.

"At least he has good taste." mumbling quietly afterwards, "Unlike my idiot brother."

I just blinked.

* * *

Jake came home late again that night.

Except this time when he walked through the door, I would be waiting for him.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to fall asleep. My body was vibrating with the need to know.

I had to know about Bella.

I was going to learn about Bella Swan, and _he_ was going to inform me.

It was irrational, not to mention annoying as hell, but I knew that if I didn't know at least _something_ I was going to drive myself up the walls.

So I propped myself on the couch facing the entryway, pretending to occupy myself with a magazine while burning lasers into the door knob.

After what seemed like lifetimes the doorknob revolved slowly, the door quietly swinging inwards to reveal a large muscular shadow slipping into the house.

It was time to pounce.

"Hey." I greeted casually.

He stilled, eying me as if I were a snake.

"What are you doing up?" he asked gruffly, and though I couldn't see his expression, I knew he was annoyed. "Don't you start school in the morning?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

 _Careful Jacob, you might actually sound like you care._

"Don't _you?_ " I countered.

He stepped further into the house, the light from the lamp illuminating his scowl and piercing eyes.

" _That_ is none of your business." He retorted frostily.

"And _this_ is none of yours." I volleyed neatly.

He seemed on the verge of saying something more, but snapped his mouth shut, muttering a low, "whatever" before breezing by.

He had just passed by where I was sitting before I pounced.

"I hope you had a good time with Bella." I said to his back and he froze, whirling on me with wild eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ say her name." he hissed and I recoiled at his harsh tone.

 _What was that about?_

"Why?" I challenged, ignoring the way my heart twisted, "Weren't you just with her?"

"Why?" he challenged back, dark eyes flashing, "You jealous?"

I scoffed.

"Just curious. Spend as much time with her as you like. Just don't forget about everybody else while you're at it. I think they feel like your abandoning them."

And by them, I meant _me_ and it hurt like hell.

Was it really impossible for us to ever be friends again?

"I don't need you to tell me anything." he snarled, "You who abandoned _everyon_ e and didn't look back."

All the air seemed to leave my body in a single rush, my chest constricting at his accusing stare.

"That's not how it was Jake." I murmured, "I wanted to-"

"Save it!" he snapped and I could only watch helplessly as he stalked away from me.

I huffed.

Back to square one.


End file.
